Cette voix
by Myrrdyn
Summary: La voix est à l'homme ce que l'homme est au moment : troublée. Eames/Arthur, non graphique.


Coucou, me revoici avec une one-shot écrit sous le coup de l'impulsion, et j'en suis la première surprise. Alors avant toute chose c'est d'un marshmallow à toute épreuve, en tout cas à mes yeux mais comme il est écrit je me dis que ce serait triste qu'il demeure à jamais dans mon disque dur aussi le voici, qui sait si quelqu'un n'est pas en manque de sucre.

Dans ma tête même s'il peut se lire de façon indépendante j'ai tendance à faire le lien avec ma fic : cet homme, du moins dans la personnalité d'Arthur, mais vous pouvez choisir de vous imaginer votre propre Arthur si vous voulez.

Bon trêve de blabla et place à la lecture.

**POV Eames**

Arthur.

Arthur et sa voix toujours syntone, aux modulations identiques, au phrasé calme et ondulant.

Il arrivait parfois que cette voix prenne un accent amusé ou irrité, exaspéré ou triste, agressif aussi, et passionné, ne pas oublier passionné. Mais toujours cette même intensité mesurée, ce timbre parfaitement maitrisé. Comme son propriétaire. L'un ne trahissait jamais l'autre, une entente que dis-je une harmonie parfaite. Arthur était sa voix et sa voix était Arthur voilà tout.

Aussi pouvait-il dire qu'ils vivaient maintenant un instant unique de l'histoire de l'humanité, ou du moins celle qu'il partageait avec Arthur.

Il avait cru rêver, il le croyait encore malgré son totem, lorsqu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop mais reconnaissait à peine monta dans la pièce à côté.

Grave. Froide. Mais surtout incroyablement forte, aux intonations détonantes telles une série de coups de feu, à la construction hachée par la colère, cinglante et déterminée dans son contenu dont il n'avait aucun mal à identifier le sens malgré le mur et plus de dix mètres d'espace supplémentaire qui les séparait.

Arthur dont il entendait les chaussures heurter le parquet à chaque pas qu'il faisait, et il en faisait beaucoup des pas. Ce qui là encore était inhabituel.

Il sentait dans son dos les regards incrédules et légèrement inquiets d'Ariadne et de Yusuf, et plus impartial mais non moins inquiet de Dom.

« Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Ne m'appelle plus. Jamais. Nous ne sommes plus liés en rien désormais. Game over » Et ces derniers mots, qui auraient pu être énoncés sous le coup de la colère s'ils n'avaient semblé si définitifs, furent les derniers qu'il entendit avant qu'un bruit de métal broyé sous quelque surface dure, un téléphone projeté violemment contre un mur par exemple, ne le fasse sursauter.

A peine eut-il eu le temps de se rassoir convenablement qu'une porte s'ouvrit et Arthur fit son apparition quelques secondes plus tard.

Un Arthur à l'allure toujours irréprochable, aux cheveux toujours parfaitement ordonnés, pas un pli de travers sur son costume Armani. Rien qui ne change de d'habitude. En dehors de la cravate relachée autour du cou et de deux boutons de chemises desserrés au niveau du col. Ca et un Arthur pale au possible et à la poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait sous le poids d'une respiration légèrement trop filante. Des indices anecdotiques en soit si ce n'est qu'ils étaient preuve flagrante du trouble de leur propriétaire.

Il croisa quelques secondes le regard de son amant et avait d'ores et déjà posé ses mains sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour se redresser lorsque quelque chose changea dans les yeux d'Arthur. Et pas seulement ses yeux. Son visage également. Tout son être. Comme si d'une certaine manière il cherchait à s'extraire de cette enveloppe charnelle devenue prison, comme si à cet instant il ne voulait plus être Arthur, il refusait d'être lui. Bien sûr c'était là chose impossible et Arthur, lucide et clairvoyant Arthur, ne mit pas longtemps à s'en apercevoir. Ce qui laissa place à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir apparaitre dans ses yeux habituellement enflammés par la détermination et la confiance. Là il n'y avait plus que défaite et affliction.

« Je sors m'acheter du café, quelqu'un en veut ? » s'éleva cette voix sans écho ni passion.

Et cette question eut le don de redonner vie à la pièce, du moins c'est ce que prétendit ses habitants, l'un se précipitant vers un portefeuille, l'autre passant commande comme si de rien était. Surprenant comme le malaise et l'indécision pouvaient rendre les personnes, même des personnes aussi aguerries que Dom et leur jeune architecte. Et il allait secouer la tête et laisser sortir le soupir qu'il sentait monter dans sa poitrine lorsqu'une ombre penchée au-dessus de lui le fit se redresser sur son siège et lever la tête.

Arthur était devant lui, un sourcil redressé.

Hypnotisé par ces yeux noirs si profonds, si embrumés, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre :

« Un Darjeeling sans sucre pour moi, Love. »

Et le micro sourire qui détendit un bref instant les traits de son amant lui poignarda le cœur. Et il s'en fallut de peu qu'il ne se lève d'un bond, saisisse le brun par les épaules pour assaillirent ses lèvres par un baiser lourd de promesse. Terriblement fleur bleu et d'une mièvrerie écœurante mais il l'aurait oui si le quart de seconde qu'il avait mis pour se décider n'avait permis à Arthur de lui tourner le dos et d'entamer le premier pas en direction de la porte. Trop tard. Et peut-être trop tôt. Il était loin d'avoir un score élevé lorsqu'il s'agissait d'agir sur un coup de tête, une imagination trop débridée sans doute. Trop idéalisée surement.

.

.

Arthur ne revint que quarante minutes plus tard, trente de plus que le temps nécessaire, mais personne ne releva ce fait. Tous firent comme si de rien n'était. Et le fait qu'Arthur dégoulinait littéralement, sous l'effet d'un retour en force du temps désespérément pluvieux qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter le ciel de Berlin n'y changea rien.

Il semblait plus calme mais avec Arthur pouvait-on jamais vraiment le savoir ? Même après dix ans de côtoiement dont trois des plus intimes il devait admettre qu'il restait parfois pantois devant certaines réactions du brun. Bon il fallait l'admettre il aimait le côté insaisissable de l'américain, impossible de laisser s'installer une quelconque routine. Vivre avec Arthur c'était l'assurance d'un lit toujours chaud, de défis intellectuels permanents avec arguments à l'appui, d'affrontement sanglants suivi de réconciliations torrides et passionnées, et dans tout ça l'assurance de ne jamais y trouver l'ennui et le conformisme.

Seulement cette imprévisibilité avait ses inconvénients. Et il faisait face à l'un d'eux.

Sous le regard insistant de Dom et d'Ariadne qui lui ordonnaient silencieusement d'intervenir il se dirigea vers l'homme qu'il débarrassa du sac cartonné détrempé contenant les boissons avant de les poser sur une chaise ou un bureau mais qu'importe, et de saisir une de ses mains glacées l'empêchant ainsi de retirer son manteau ce qui lui valut un regard étonné de l'intéressé.

A n'importe quel autre moment Arthur se serait dégagé et lui aurait fait ainsi comprendre son agacement. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois le geste lui aurait demandé une force qu'il n'avait visiblement plus.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi vidé, aussi désemparé, les yeux accrochant les siens comme s'il craignait que les détourner ne le fasse disparaitre. Et cela lui broya une nouvelle fois le cœur.

Un seul être avait autant de pouvoir sur Arthur, un seul homme en dehors de lui était capable de le briser à ce point. Et il n'était pas dupe, il savait que l'eau qui lui coulait sur les joues n'étaient pas seulement dues aux cheveux ruisselant à présent plaqués sur son front. N'importe qui aurait pu faire l'erreur mais ce n'importe qui n'était pas lui. Et pas Andrew non plus. Il savait que les relations entre les deux frères n'étaient pas à leur meilleur niveau même si Arthur n'en avait formulé mot. Et pour qu'Arthur décide de s'emporter comme il l'avait fait, qu'il ait des termes aussi forts que ceux de reniement et d'adieu ne seraient pas sans conséquence sur leur relation future. Et sur Arthur. On ne rejetait pas la présence d'un frère comme ça, à plus forte raison quand il s'agissait de son jumeau.

Et c'est ce qui se passait, ce qu'il lisait dans le regard désespéré de son amant.

Alors il fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il saisit doucement un des boutons et le referma sans qu'Arthur ne chercha à l'en empêcher. Il referma ainsi le vêtement, saisi sa propre écharpe, celle qu'Arthur détestait tant, et la passa autour de son cou. Et toujours aucune réaction. Toujours ses deux yeux qui ne le quittaient pas du regard.

Et il lui sourit tristement.

Avant de passer sa propre veste et d'un geste qui se voulait ferme mais encourageant, poussa doucement le brun à faire demi-tour pour une nouvelle fois aller affronter les éléments.

C'est alors qu'Arthur eut son premier mouvement d'hésitation et il le vit parcourir du regard la pièce et plus précisément l'endroit où il savait se tenir les autres membres de l'équipe.

« Demain darling, demain. Je te ramène à l'hôtel avant que tu n'attrapes la mort. Le job peut attendre demain. Et ensuite toi et moi nous rentrons à Londres.

« Maison » entendit-il Arthur murmurer, presque avec hésitation, comme si c'était là une question plus qu'une affirmation.

« Oui Darling, à la maison ».

Car tu en as encore une, de maison, et de famille en dehors de ton frère voulut-il ajouter mais quelque chose lui dit que c'était encore trop tôt.

Arthur frissonna, et le froid avait peu à voir là-dedans. Il le vit frissonner, sa pomme d'Adam se soulever difficilement avant de retomber, et une nouvelle goutte d'eau rejoindre les autres. Mais surtout il revit apparaitre ce micro-sourire qui avait tant d'impact sur lui. Et il se sentit répondre à ce sourire et il s'imagina une nouvelle fois le saisir dans ses bras au lieu de quoi il lui saisit la main, lia leurs doigts ensemble et c'est ensemble qu'ils franchirent la porte pour s'évanouir dans la nuit sans accorder un regard en arrière.

.

Et si agir de façon réfléchie et ordonnée, si aider Arthur à se déshabiller avant de le mettre sous la douche, puis l'obliger à manger un encas commandé au service d'étage, si l'allonger plus tard entre les draps en satin et lui porter toute l'attention qu'il méritait, lui témoigner tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait, lui démontrer que jamais il ne serait seul, si agir ainsi allait à l'encontre de tout élan impulsif alors ainsi soit-il.

Parce que c'était Arthur.

Et qu'en cet instant Arthur avait besoin de concret et non d'imagination.

Mais aussi parce que pour Arthur il serait prêt à décrocher la lune, à la lustrer de mille feux avant de la remettre dans les cieux plus brillante que jamais. Pour Arthur il pourrait blesser, tuer, abandonner les rêves s'il le lui demandait même s'il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Et surtout parce que jamais, jamais il ne voulait mettre Arthur dans une position où il aurait à utiliser ces mêmes mots contre lui.

_Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Ne m'appelle plus. Jamais. Nous ne sommes plus liés en rien désormais. Game over_.

Jamais.

Et c'est sur cette promesse qu'il ferma les yeux, le brun solidement entravé dans ses bras.

Deux semaines plus tard Arthur reçut un mail d'excuse et une invitation pour Eames et lui à venir fêter Noël à Chicago. C'était ça la relation entre frères. On pouvait se faire mal, dire des choses qu'on regrettait bien sûr plus tard, développer un sentiment de rivalité presque fratricide, mais être frère c'était aussi trouver la force de pardonner, de se réconcilier, de faire comme si rien ne pouvait s'immiscer entre eux.

Et l'amour entre Arthur et son frère était aussi fort même si d'une nature différente que celui qui unissait Arthur et son forger d'anglais.

Et cela arrangeait bien les choses qu'Eames et Andrew s'entendent comme larron en foire.

La vie reprenait ses droits. Et Arthur son vrai sourire, pas un simulacre microscopique.

Alors ?

Est-ce que ça mérite une review ou au contraire êtes-vous écœurés par un tel épanchement de guimauve que vous vous faites la promesse de ne plus jamais rien lire qui émergerait de mon cerveau ?


End file.
